The present invention concerns a fixing means for fixing a barrel to the body of a firearm, said firearm further comprising an obturation mechanism and a cocking and fixing mechanism. In particular, the invention concerns a fixing mechanism for fixing the barrel to the body of the firearm for use in connection with small-calibre single-round and continuously firing, automatic arms.
Known fixing means and mechanisms attaching the barrel to hand firearms are complicated and frequently difficult to disassemble, i.e., the barrel is difficult to detach and to remount e.g. in connection with cleaning of the gun or when changing the barrel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new kind of fixing means and mechanism for fixing the barrel to the body in particular for light--e.g. calibre less than 11 mm--automatic and mainly hand firearms, which means enables the barrel to be easily and rapidly detached and likewise to be easily and rapidly remounted. It is a further object of the invention to provide a fixing means that is simpler that any barrel fixing means known in the art.